The beggening of Huchagae Roy
by Hucha
Summary: The life of a zomg gaia player. He gets tooken by moven objects and sent to a cave and finds a rare disease. Please some one read my storie and reveiw it .
1. The Beggening

One day in Gaia. Huchagae this is a kid who loves videogames. This is his story. Huchagae was 18. So Huchagae was at a coffee shop. His friend Arai came to. Arai says Huchagae put down your PSP and listen. Huchagae put it down and said sumimasen (excuse me in Japanese). Huchagae sipped his coffee and Arai said I love you. Huchagae said well I do too. Huchagae gave Arai a gold necklace. It was really shiny. Hope you like it, it was 200 karats Huchagae said. Arai was speechless. Huchagae reached over to kiss her. Arai kissed him back. Huchagae said well do you want to go to Barton town with me. Huchagae got in the car and Arai did to and they drove to Barton town. And went to the arena. They watched the people draw and write in the arena. Huchagae looked at his Zomg watch it was blinking. Huchagae said sorry have to go. Arai said wait. Huchagae was waiting. Arai hugged him and kissed him. Huchagae ran out of the arena and left his car. He ran into the forest. He saw a moving trash can. Huchagae blew it up with 1 powerful strike of his sword. Then 90 Gaia characters ran in to help Huchagae. There were a lot of objects to destroy that were moving. Arai was at her house reading Mangas and watching Huchagae on the news. Huchagae shot up most of the moving objects. Huchagae and the other zomg's destroyed all the objects near the lake at the forest. Huchagae came home. Arai was happy to see him alive. It was 11:30 and Arai and Huchagae were in bed. Arai laid on top of Huchagae. Huchagae just tolerated it and fell to sleep. Huchagae woke the next morning and Arai. Arai got up and went to the Barton market. Meraku Roy Huchagae's little brother came out Meraku is 15. Arai was back from the store and had bought waffles. They ate the waffles. Huchagae went to work. Huchagae's job was to guard the prime minister of Gaia which was Tanaka Heneishi, Arai was 's Daughter. Huchagae was in Tanaka's office, tanaka said how is my daughter. Huchagae said fine. The end to be continue.


	2. Cave prison

Huchagae was walking down the forest with his brother Meraku. Meraku said well brother where is Arai. Huchagae said she is at the Zomg palace. Meraku said well why can not I be Zomg warrior. Huchagae said well since dad is not a Gaia he can not watch over you. Meraku said you can. Huchagae said I can not I am gone to much and Arai is sad about that and I am busy a lot. Meraku said well fine then I should leave he ran Huchagae reached out is arms to grab him but he ran. Huchagae said shit. Huchagae saw A huge bear standing on 2 legs and was wearing black cladded armor. And a bunch of rodents and cats and tigers and other bears came. They chased after me. Huchagae blasted his ring fire and killed a cougar. Huchagae took out his sword and sliced off 1 of the bears heads and ran up the tree. The boars were carrying ropes they threw a lasso at me, they grabbed out of the tree. They tied me with chains and dragged me into a cave. An hour later. I woke up in a cave with 2 panda's guarding me when I was chained to the ground on an altar. I tried to break free. My ring was gone my katana's blade was chipped, my gun was torn in half. Huchagae thought damn it how am I gonna get out of this. Huchagae saw a head it was Meraku the panda's went to get Meraku. Meraku threw a knife at both of the panda's. Meraku got the chains off of Huchagae with a laser pencil. Meraku smiled and gave Huchagae one of his swords at home and Meraku had a knife. They ran down the cave as they saw the walls dripping and ponds. Rhino guards came. Huchagae said oh shit. They ran on the side of the walls making the Rhino's hit the wall in shook the cave. Then 5 retard elephants wearing gold armor charged after Huchagae and Meraku. But the retard elephants just took a shit on the ground and died. They went through a tunnel and saw Arai hanging on a rock she was shaking and wanted to get out Huchagae cut her down. Arai said my nickname is Marmalade. Huchagae said I never knew that. The captain Bear came and said no getting away. Meraku jumped on the bears face and stabbed it all up. Arai aka marmalade saw a hole in the ceiling of the cave. So Huchagae grabbed Arai and Meraku jumped threw and Huchagae carried Arai to the hole in the ceiling. Liam was at the top. He said he was taping this for the news. Huchagae said you retard you could of helped us. Liam smiled and had a helicopter behind him and all of them got on it and went home. Monologue. Meraku was now a Zomg warrior for his braveness. Huchagae got the key to Barton city. The prime minister was not constipated anymore. And Arai aka Marmalade married Huchagae. That's the end.


	3. Disease

Huchagae was sitting down at his desk cracking his knuckles. He had to do his homework. He was on this one. D+207895. He did not understand how the Gaia world did math. He finished it then he came to one where he had to draw his self portrait with shadowing,graphics,and good quality. That meant he had to make his self portrait look real. So he wanted to draw his face Manga style. So he was doing that. After 3 hours he finished the excellent picture of his face. So he just turned around and played his gee boy. He bought a game called super Neal brothers. He got bored so he turned his Gee boy off and charged it. Then he went to Barton Town where Arai was. Arai said you made it. Huchagae hugged her. Then they sat down and drank coffee. Arai said guess what Meraku your little brother got all A's on his report card. Huchagae said Amazing. Arai said what. That he is smart enough to be smart. Arai said that was rude. Huchagae snickered. Arai reached in her purse and took out gum and ate it. Huchagae noticed it was moving the package. So the gum crawled out of Arai's mouth and said hey watch it. Huchagae said wow it is a moving evil object I fight on Zomg quests so Huchagae stomped on it. Arai aid that was weird. Then Meraku came and said Huchagae you got to see this. Meraku grabbed Huchagae. Meraku took him to a dead dragon. Meraku grabbed out his sword and sliced off its head. Huchagae said gross. Arai almost gagged.

Huchagae went home and noticed the dragon died from a disease. Huchagae told Meraku to get rid of the head. Huchagae got on his Motorcycled and road to the prime ministers office. Huchagae knew this was a disease. Huchagae told the prime minister. His investigators learned it was a disease called Mange. Huchagae knew the Zomg's were behind this. So he went to find there base. He saw a big cave. He went inside it and found more dead animals. He got a fur sample from a dead bear. He left to test it in The Gaia university lab. So they learn the disease is from Bats and there are lots of Zomg bats. So Huchagae went off to find their base again and actually found it. He found a robot injecting stuff into animals. He asked the robot what he is putting inside the animals. He said it was mange's. He knows the disease is called Mange. Huchagae kicked the robot on the ground it Chinese got up. Then Huchagae sliced off the little robots head. Then he called the prime minister. More Zomg animals came so Huchagae killed them all including the stupid moving objects. Huchagae thought Damn this is fun. The prime ministers truckers came and took all of the robot scientists stuff. Then the prime ministers learned Mange can cure peoples illness. But does not work on animals. So every sick person was cured. Arai and Huchagae were put in all the same college classes. And Meraku turned 17. This is the end.


End file.
